Kamen Rider Amazon: Friendship in Other World
by Berserker Hero
Summary: Things can really get weird sometimes. So when something like that happens one must endure, and so this boy knows that in the end he must fight. A Kamen Rider is something he only ever dreamed to be, but now he had the chance of become one, and also he will help the group of girls know as Fresh Pretty Cure! And he will do it as Kamen Rider... Amazon!


**Prologue: Everything Changes.**

**_Tokyo_**

"Whoah! This is really how another country does their convention!" Exclaimed excitedly a young man who is currently in a Tokusatsu convention in Japan, he is walking around and seeing how all of this is done.

With that said, this young man certainly can stand out from the rest of the people attending to the convention, simply because one reason: He is a foreigner.

His name is Daniel Dos Santos.

And as his name made clear, he is a Brazilian.

He is a fairly normal guy of 15 years old, his skin is tanned since he had been to the beach all his life, but the tan is not too dark. After that there is his hair that is short with spikes that style is made with some help from gel for the hair. His eyes are green and he is a little taller than the average.

If Daniel should have to describe himself, it would have been as an average guy who loves Football and Tokusatsu. As well as some anime but those are few.

So the reason he is in Japan is that his uncle works in the country, and since he knows how much Daniel loves Tokusatsu, he made an invitation to him, Daniel quickly accepted and with some money managed to buy a little of the things that were being sold.

Particularly three objects: The Gigi and Gaga armlets from Kamen Rider Amazon and the Condorer which is Amazon's belt!

Even when now nearly all the attention in is the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Riders. Daniel for some unexplained reason prefers Amazon over them.

Maybe is that there is a charm in Amazon's suit or maybe it's just his style. Different kind of Kamen Rider, but at the same time an allied of justice.

In the end Daniel just couldn't put that in words.

Still even when he enjoy being in Japan… there is still somewhat an attitude towards him from some people, simply because he is a foreigner.

But then again, Daniel just ignores them and keeps going with his life.

What he didn't know is that soon he will be experiencing Kamen Rider in a way that only few other people can…

_Some Time Later_

The convention finally ended, and Daniel really enjoyed it.

So he was outside waiting for his uncle, who was supposed to arrive to pick him up.

"He will arrive soon," Daniel says those words to himself.

However as he was waiting… suddenly a voice can be heard.

"_Young one… you have been chosen to fight for the sake of another world and their heroes," _A voice practically from nowhere says those words to Daniel.

"Huh? From where came that voice?" Asked a confused Daniel as he looked around only to notice that no one was close enough to him, so he could have heard those words.

"_Young one… your path could be very hard… but I'm sure you will manage… and your allies will help you…"_ The voice started to fade away until nothing remained.

Daniel by this point was very weirded out, because this kind of thing only happened in Anime and Manga!

"I-it must be just me… maybe I'm just tired…" Daniel tried to convince himself that he is just hearing things.

So he will just wait for his uncle and then have a nice night of sleep and by tomorrow everything will be fine.

Oh, but that will only end being a 'what if'.

Just an idea of what could have happened that day.

Looking back, Daniel knew he had no escape in the exact moment the voice started to talk… maybe he could just have stayed inside the building, so that way many people could see him and maybe then he could have stayed in his world.

But then again if he did that… then he would have never met the best friends he had made in all his life.

Even when they where girls… but then again also there was _**them**_.

"Eh!? What is this!?" Yelled a scared Daniel as suddenly everything went black. There was nothing anymore here.

The convention was gone and so the city.

Blackness, just blackness was the only present thing.

There was not up or down, right or left… just a black void.

But before the young man could even start to do something about this… he is sucked inside a vortex that appeared from nothing.

"Not again!" Screamed Daniel with all of his might before simply disappearing into the vortex.

**_Unknown Location_**

Today we can see a totally normal looking town.

Nothing weird is happening here, so we can safely turn our attention to other part of the-!

"Whyyyy!?" Is heard as certain boy falls from the sky and is about to impact against the ground.

_*Crash!*_

Too late, oh well at least he knows how it feels and now he could take that lesson to avoid doing something like that again.

"Why suddenly I feel like punching a certain guy…" Mumbled Daniel as he slowly got up, even when his body was still sore.

However soon he ignored those words as he looked at what was in front of him.

He was in the roof of a school.

Also it was dark, probably around midnight.

Why he even will be in this place!?

"That is, this must be a dream," Daniel tried to convince himself of that, but sadly didn't manage to do it.

After all he has been reading some fanfiction stories with a premise similar to this, but unlike those this was real life!

"All right, even if for some miracle this is not a dream, it will be better if I leave this place," Daniel was convinced that he could get in serious trouble if he was discovered in this situation, since he was basically in a school after the day was over and he not even was an student.

And worse by the fact he was a foreigner violating the law…

And Daniel did not want to face those kinds of troubles.

But as he was about to go to the door that connected the roof with the other parts of the school...

Daniel remembered a small detail.

"Hmm? Oh right, I still have this with me," Daniel says that after realizing that even when his pockets were almost empty and only few bucks remained in it. The objects in his body still were here.

The Condorer and the Gigi Armlet.

"It would be too weird if I walk with these things with me," Suspired Daniel as he was about to take them off…

…before a silly idea appeared in his mind.

"Then again… there is nobody here except me, maybe I could just do it a little," Daniel now was a little more cheerful by what he was going to do.

It could be called stupid by some people, but he didn't cared.

He takes a pose similar to a certain Kamen Rider.

"**A-MA-ZON!"** And when those words were out from Daniel's mouth…

…something incredible happened.

"NO WAY!" It could be heard in the roof of that school and in some parts of the town that are nearby to the school.

Somehow life was about to get more interesting.

Because an unexpected had just made discovered his powers and the next day the first of his future friends and allies will do the same.

Is Daniel's future going to be alright?

Only time will tell.

**Notes:**

I have seen various Pretty Cure crossovers with Kamen Rider made in this style. So thanks to them I gained inspiration for this from them.

However in this case is Fresh Pretty Cure! The crossover series simply because there is none from that particular series with Kamen Rider and I wanted to do it (Also even if it's already used, I just like the plot of a Kamen Rider fan being sucked into another world with their toys becoming the real thing).

On the other hand I choose Amazon as the crossover Rider just because I like his design and it could be a really interesting crossover, also we kind of need more Showa Riders in this site.

But there is the small issue of how Amazon defeats the monsters… well hopefully with time the girls with become used to that.

As for the enemies, they will be Geddon and the Garanda Empire.

Also, I'm sorry if this prologue kinda lacked action and all of that and it was short, but it's because precisely is a prologue so the true action will begin the next chapter (Who will follow the first chapter of Fresh Pretty Cure) and I promise it will be better than this.

So please leave reviews.


End file.
